Vacuuming apparatus for the collection of particulate matter are becoming increasingly important to the maintenance of environmental quality. In many instances, the collection of particulate matter under a vacuum or a negative pressure collection means represents the most economical and most expedient manner in which large areas can be cleaned.
Depending upon the particulate matter being collected, emphasis on the collection means requires that the particulate matter once introduced into the collection means does not escape into the ambient atmosphere. The applicant has been involved in various environmental cleanup situations wherein the particulate matter being collected was of a hazardous nature such as asbestos fiber and loose soil impregnated with dioxin. In developing means for dealing with hazardous waste cleanups of this nature, applicant has developed several apparatus and processes detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,162 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,187 .
In order to ensure collection of the particulate matter in the airstream, it is oftentimes necessary to wet the particulate matter in the airstream to ensure collection under the influence of gravity in collection chambers. This wetting increases the effectiveness of the collection system. With respect to hazardous materials, in order to ensure no escape to the ambient atmosphere once collected, the hazardous particulate matter together with the moisture introduced into the airstream to collect the hazardous particulate matter is disposed of in the collection chamber. The collection chamber must therefore be of a construction and quality to ensure that once the hazardous particulate matter is collected within the chamber, the hazardous particulate matter will not escape during the disposal process.
There are environmental cleanup situations in which the particulate matter being collected is not of a hazardous nature, yet wetting of the particulate matter in the airstream increases the efficiency of the collection process. However, it is desirable to remove the moisture from the collected particulate matter before the particulate matter is disposed.
Applicant's bag disposal means as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,187, disclose a bag disposal means which allows for the collection of particulate matter, including hazardous particulate matter in a bag means supported by a chamber, the airstream being introduced into the bag disposal means for collection of particulate matter under the influence of gravity. Applicant's device provided for a sealing mechanism which ensure that none of the collected hazardous particulate matter would escape to the ambient atmosphere once collected in the bag means. Applicant's airstream when collecting hazardous particulate matter had the option of being wetted or nonwetted. Since Applicant was dealing with hazardous particulate matter, the moisture introduced into the airstream and the hazardous particulate matter were disposed of in the bag disposal means to prevent escape of the hazardous particulate matter.
In circumstances in which particulate matter which is not hazardous is being collected, the wetting of the air-stream will increase the efficiency of the collection process; however, in order to be able to collect an increased amount of particulate matter without sacrificing volume to the moisture introduced into the airstream, it is desirable to be able to remove the moisture from the particulate matter which is collected without permitting the escape of the particulate matter. Applicant has achieved this goal with a modification of Applicant's bag disposal means as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,187 the improvement comprising a redesigned chamber and bag disposal means for use with an airstream for the collection of particulate matter and fluid in which it is desirable to remove the fluid.
Additionally, the disposal bag disclosed herein can be used with respect to the collection of hazardous particulate matter which contains moisture. The operation of the bag would be identical, however, in disposing of the bag as disclosed in the detailed specification herewith, the collection disposal bag having a porous bottom would have to be encapsulate in a second, nonporous bag once it was filled and drained of moisture in order to prevent the escape of the hazardous particulate matter. The invention disclosed herein would have application to hazardous particulate matter in that it would be advantageous to dispose of as much of such hazardous particulate matter in a single disposal bag without having the volume of the bag occupied by moisture. Additionally, the invention disclosed herein can be utilized for the collection of particulate matter and light solids which are mixed with fluid in a slurry-type state such as slurry tanks or sewers where the material is of such a character as to be susceptible to transport under a negative pressure situation. These and other characteristics of the disposal bag and its operation are disclosed in the detailed specification herewith.